1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device and a method for determining a transmission performance of sub-channels of a transmission channel in a radio-communication system.
2. Discussion of the Background
A method and test device for measuring the spectrum in adjacent channels is known from DE 100 43 894 A1.
Architectures of the third and further mobile-telephone generations (UMTS, 3 GPP-LTE) are based primarily on the OFDM and OFDMA modulation method, which combines multi-carrier modulation in the OFDM method with the multiple-access method FDMA/TDMA. With the OFDM and OFDMA modulation methods, instead of a single signal carrier, a comparatively large number of signal sub-carriers, which are allocated to sub-channels of the transmission channel, are modulated and coded simultaneously for the transmission of information in a transmission channel.
Dependent upon the quality of the sub-channels of the transmission channel, the signal sub-carriers can be operated with different modulation and coding. In order to achieve an efficient exploitation of the transmission channel, coding, modulation and/or amplitude of the signal sub-carriers are adaptable with regard to the transmission performance of the transmission channel. This means that the transmission power can be adapted to a different transmission performance of the transmission channel by means of targeted power control or power regulation in order to minimise interference within the transmission channel and to improve the useful power of the signal sub-carrier. For this purpose, it is necessary to know the transmission performance of the transmission channel, in particular, of the sub-channels.
In order to determine the transmission performance of the sub-channels of the transmission channel within a radio-communication system, data-comprising signal sub-carriers are initially generated for the accommodation in the sub-channels. After the successful transmission of the data through the transmission channel, the signal sub-carriers and/or the data transmitted by means of the signal sub-carriers are investigated with regard to errors and analysed in order to determine the transmission performance of the transmission channel.
To investigate the performance of the transmission channel and its sub-channels in the presence of different types of interference parameters, which vary especially in a time and/or space dependent manner, and/or different types of parameters of the signal data carrier, especially modulation parameters, coding parameters and/or amplitude parameters, it is conventional to implement for every parameter configuration a separate investigation with regard to one of the interference parameters and/or one of the parameters of the signal-data carrier.